Café Caliente
by Spookygilly
Summary: Mulder y Scully en una cafetería después de una noche de caza.


Autora: SpookyGilly

Disclaimer: A pesar de los años que han pasado, tanto Mulder como Scully son de CC y de la Fox. Blablabla.

Tipo: UST

Rating: Para todos los públicos

Spoilers: Nop

Dedicatoria: Es un drabble que pidió summerrain, así que está dedicado a ella.

Café caliente.

Eso es en lo único que puede pensar. Exceptuando quizás "ropa seca" o "sábanas limpias". Pero esas últimas cuestiones están muy lejanas de poder hacerse realidad, así que con "café caliente" se siente contenta de momento.

Está empapada. Totalmente. Su pelo mojado está dividido en mechones y desde que han entrado en esa cafetería esos mechones están empezando a adquirir un ligero ondulado que odia. Con quince años se pasaba más de una hora alisándose el pelo; con el paso del tiempo ha reducido ese tiempo en menos de veinte minutos, pero no ha pasado a la siguiente fase, esa en la que una debe aceptar que no tiene un pelo perfecto a todas horas. Casi siempre consigue tener un pelo perfecto, así que cuando cosas como estas le recuerdan que no es así, le llena una frustración juvenil/infantil que no puede evitar.

Mulder la mira. Su boca perfila una sonrisa que quiere evitar por si Scully está a punto de sacar su arma y dispararle por haberla arrastrado hasta el culo del mundo –otra vez- y haber evitado que pasase aquella noche en una cena familiar – por millonésima vez también-. Está seguro de que ella adora las cenas familiares tanto como él odiaba las suyas, y se siente un poco culpable. Bueno, en realidad se siente culpable por no sentirse culpable, porque ella está allí, con el pelo revuelto, con toda la ropa mojada –y debidamente moldeada a su cuerpo-. Está allí. Con él. Como siempre. Podría morir de felicidad en aquel momento.

- Dos cafés por favor-

Ni capuchinos, leche desnatada o corto de café. Mientras que sea caliente, les servirá a ambos.

Scully mira un sitio al fondo de la cafetería. Es una de esas mesas largas y rojas con sillones a juego. El sillón se le antoja comodísimo en un segundo y casi sin pensar va hacia allí para esperar a que Mulder lleve los cafés. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer. Después de todo ella ha dejado tirada a su familia por un monstruo de cuatro cabezas.

Mulder se acerca con los cafés y con un plato más. Un donuts enorme con virutas de chocolate y azúcar glass. Le odia y le quiere por partes iguales en ese momento. Mulder pone su cara de perrito desvalido, parte un trozo con los dedos y se lo ofrece. Debe ser algo así como la pipa de la paz.

Scully mira el trozo de donuts con recelo.

- Estamos fuera de Washington y son las tres de la mañana. Creo que este es el mejor momento para engañar a tu organismo y que no se entere de que te saltas la dieta-

Es un idiota. Un idiota muy mono. Un idiota al que ha seguido en mitad de la noche. Coge el pedazo de donuts, porque no puede hacer otra cosa. Tiene una pinta estupenda y su estómago lo pide a gritos. Cuando lo coge se rozan los dedos. Unas milésimas de segundo de electricidad.

- No estoy a dieta- puntualiza. En realidad, no lo está, sólo cuida lo que come- y mi organismo es muy listo. No se le puede engañar tan fácilmente. –

Mulder bebe un sorbo de café y la mira inquisidoramente.

- Si tu organismo es la mitad de listo que tú, estoy seguro de que no habrá forma de engañarle nunca-

Es de noche, tiene frío y Mulder está poniendo ojitos y hablando a media voz. Seguro que el padre Mcue fue a la cena y esto es un castigo divino por haberles dejado tirados. Pero tiene una buena excusa. Mulder llevaba vaqueros y chaqueta de cuero cuando se lo pidió. Y había un monstruo de cinco cabezas. O cuatro. ¿No eran tres?

- ¿Es una forma amable de decir "Scully siento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí para nada"?-

- Eso hubiese sido una buena idea, sí, pero en realidad solo intentaba hacerte un cumplido-

-Ah-

Ah. No sabe que más decir. No es que suelan hacerla cumplidos muy a menudo. Menos si esos cumplidos vienen de Mulder. De vez en cuando dice algo, sí, pero suele ser más sutil y desde luego nunca reconoce que lo es.

- De veras creo que el monstruo tiene que estar por aquí. Debió asustarse al vernos-

Scully sonríe. Mulder nunca cambiará. Cambia el giro de la conversación con una facilidad sorprendente. De íntimo a monstruos de mil cabezas.

- ¿Asustarse? Yo sólo tengo una cabeza. Creo que los únicos que hubiésemos tenido derecho a asustarnos éramos nosotros- Mulder sonríe – En el caso de que el monstruo ese de seis cabezas existiese, cosa que no creo en absoluto-

- Tiene dos cabezas-

- ¿Dos? ¿En serio? Qué pocas- Le sale sin pensar.

- ¿Decepcionada?-

Scully ladea la cabeza. ¿Decepcionada porque un monstruo que no existe tenga menos cabezas de lo que ella creía?

- Un poco. Ya que eres un monstruo cuanto más monstruoso… mejor. Supongo-

Mulder vuelve a sonreír. Esta vez una sonrisa abierta que deja ver sus perfectos dientes e incluso su lengua cuando la pasa con rapidez por sus labios. Divagar sobre cómo sería besar esos labios no debe ser nada bueno a esas horas de la madrugada.

- Así que no has creído ni por un solo momento que el monstruo existía-

Cree que es muy obvio. ¿Desde cuando cree ella en esos monstruos? Sobre todo porque todo lo que tenía Mulder era una foto con una mancha y una sombra.

Se limita a negar con la cabeza, mientras intenta calentarse un poco las manos con la taza de café.

Mulder entonces se muere por hacerle una pregunta. Algo que le ronda la cabeza desde hace mucho. Desde la primera vez que la arrastró fuera de una cena familiar. Desde la primera vez que Scully no hizo ninguna pregunta cuando la llamó un sábado por la noche y dijo "Scully, te recojo en quince minutos". Cuando ella empezó a confiar en él ciegamente y a seguirle en búsquedas en las que sólo él creía, con las que ocupaba su tiempo libre.

Es esa pregunta que le ronda la mente. Esa pregunta de la cual conoce las palabras exactas y tiene miedo a decir en alto. No por la pregunta. La pregunta es fácil. Lo que le intriga y teme por partes iguales es la respuesta.

Por qué.

Por qué estás a mi lado.

- ¿Duermes con los ojos abiertos?-

Scully le llama la atención mientras coge con disimulo otro pedazo de donuts. Él aún no lo ha probado aún, pero mira con atención como ella coge el azúcar glass con el dedo antes de morderlo.

Aún no está preparado para comenzar esa clase de conversación, así que se muerde los labios y ahoga la pregunta con ellos.

- Perdona, estaba pensando-

- No sé si preguntarte en qué, porque es posible que me respondas que el monstruo de seis cabezas tiene un primo monstruo con seis ojos que a la vez tiene una prima hermana con seis pechos-

Él hace una mueca de horror.

- Dos cabezas. Dos ojos. Dos pechos-

Baja la vista un segundo hacia los de Scully. Ella se da cuenta al momento pero no dice nada, sólo se ruboriza un poco. Scully nunca le llama la atención. Él mira, mucho o de vez en cuando, depende de quien lo cuente, y ella siempre hace como que no se entera, a veces de veras cree que es así. Sólo que simplemente es imposible. Scully es muy lista y él un depravado.

- Deberíamos buscar un motel y cambiarnos la ropa mojada-

Scully siente ganas de golpearle. "Sí Mulder, sé que ahora mismo estoy dando un espectáculo precioso". Intenta olvidar el comentario y se abalanza sobre el resto del donuts. Seguramente la hará sentirse un poquito mejor.

Mulder ya se está levantando, sacando la cartera para pagar.

- Para que no me odies mañana pienso conseguirte un yogurt desnatado para desayunar. Para tu no-dieta que no sigues-

De pronto y sin quererlo esa frase ha sonado tremendamente íntima. Tanto que Scully vuelve a sonrojarse por segunda vez en la noche y Mulder empieza a tener dificultad para tragar. El ambiente se enrarece por momentos. Mulder saca un billete de veinte y lo retiene un segundo entre sus dedos. Luego levanta la mirada.

Scully le mira y la siente desnuda. Una desnudez total que le estruja el estómago y le acelera el corazón. Él también se siente desnudo. En aquella cafetería vacía. En mitad de ninguna parte.

No. Aún no está preparado para hacer ninguna pregunta ni para esperar cierta respuesta que cada vez ve más clara en su mente. Pero se jura a sí mismo que muy pronto lo estará.

Cierra el billete en su mano y se da media vuelta para pagar a la camarera. Cree adivinar que está viendo "Te quiero Lucy" en la pequeña televisión que tiene tras la barra. Puede sentir aún la mirada de Scully a su espalda.

Mulder tiene una espalda bonita. Es objetivo. Y que de pronto ella se haya imaginado a ambos en la misma habitación de hotel, levantándose juntos después de haberse sacado la ropa mojada, el uno al otro por supuesto, y él llevándola un yogurt desnatado para desayunar no la influye para nada en lo que piensa de su espalda.

Sabe leer muy bien en los ojos de Mulder y está segura de que ha estado a punto de preguntarla porqué le sigue a todas partes. Hace un par de minutos, mientras tenía la mirada perdida. Porqué cuando podría estar en su casa dándose un baño o disfrutando de una agradable cena familiar elige estar con él. Una y otra vez.

A veces desea que se lo pregunte. Otras veces piensa en su respuesta y siente ganas de huir. Quizás no esté preparada. Quizás, de momento, sea mejor así.

Siente un escalofrío subir por su espalda cuando piensa "de momento" pero lo achaca a que sigue considerablemente helada y que de verdad necesita cambiarse de ropa.

Mulder se acerca y recoge algo de azúcar glass del plato con sus dedos. Luego los chupa.

- Vamos. Me ha dicho la camarera que hay un motel muy cerca de aquí-

Vuelve un poco más a la realidad, a la que pronto la espera. Una cama calentita y un pijama seco.

- Tendrás que averiguar si cerca de aquí también venden rosquillas-

- ¿Rosquillas?-

Abren la puerta y salen al frío de la noche. Al menos la lluvia ha cesado.

- De limón con pasas. Para acompañar al yogurt-

- No me vas a convencer de que no sigues una dieta-

Scully le hace caso omiso. Se abrocha el cinturón del coche y se cruza de brazos para darse calor. En cuanto Mulder arranca pone la calefacción.

- Si me consigues rosquillas yo te consigo un sándwich doble de beicon con queso- los ojos de Mulder hacen chiribitas y parece que casi puede saborearlo ya.

Mulder no sabe a qué viene tanta efusión de repente, pero tampoco le importa mucho. Sigue el juego mientras está atento de la carretera y de la señal que les lleve a un sitio seco.

- ¿Algo que celebrar con semejante manjar?-

Scully se encoge de hombros.

- ¿La no existencia de los monstruos de seis cabezas?-

Mulder hace como que se lo piensa durante un segundo.

- Sólo si celebramos también la no existencia de las mujeres con seis pechos-

- Hecho-

- Hecho-

El silencio lo corta el sonido del intermitente, cuando un cartel que anuncia que hay un motel y que tiene habitaciones libres aparece a los pocos metros. Mulder gira y en unos segundos han aparcado y están saliendo del coche.

- Sabes que conseguiré esas rosquillas Scully-

- De limón. Con pasas-

- Por supuesto. No hay quien engañe a tu organismo-

Scully sonríe. Abren la puerta del motel y se registran rápidamente. Dos llaves. Dos habitaciones. Mulder le pasa su llave de la habitación y casi podría atreverse a llamar rutinario a aquel gesto.

- No tengo sueño- Confiesa. No sabe porqué. Tiene miedo a conversaciones que nunca ha mantenido pero se siente despejada de repente.

- Debe ser el café-

Se quedan los dos quietos, en mitad del pasillo, sin decir nada.

- O bueno- sigue Mulder- quizás es que tienes miedo de soñar con mujeres que tienen seis pechos-

Scully se muerde el labio inferior. Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

- Nunca vas a olvidar ese comentario, ¿verdad?- está de broma, y él la contesta del mismo modo.

- No si puedo evitarlo. Es más, te puedo conseguir pruebas de que de verdad existen. Estoy seguro de que es fascinante-

- ¿De veras? Por tu cara había pensado que creías que sería terrorífico-

- Bueno, fascinante, terrorífico… da igual. Porque esa es la función de un monstruo, ¿no? Y cuanto más monstruoso parezca mejor-

Se sentía estúpidamente complacida de que él la hubiese escuchado cada palabra. Bajó la mirada un segundo y un estornudo la acompañó.

- Uh, yo no soy el médico aquí pero deberías meterte a la cama-

- Sí- se pasó la manga por la cara y le miró- Buenas noches Mulder-

Mulder sacó su llave y la metió en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió.

- Buenas noches Scully-

La habitación era muy sencilla, pero la cama se le antojó lo suficientemente confortable como para meterse en ella lo más rápido posible. Estornudó un par de veces más antes de quedarse dormida. Soñó con mujeres de seis pechos, perros de tres cabezas y sándwiches de beicon con queso.

También soñó con Mulder. Llevándola el desayuno a la cama.

Su pelo se revolvió más contra la almohada.

FIN


End file.
